


Mutual Trust (and Hostility)

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Swordfighting, bodyguard Jet, innocuous use of slurs, kinda? redempted Azula, mentioned Tyzula, so please engage accordingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: The Fire Lord bestowed the teen above him with his infamous scowl, wrists flexing against stubborn palms. “Watch it with my turtleducks!” Jet’s half-smile grew into a more perceptible grin. “Oh, they’ll be fine.” He lowered his upper body in order to murmur something near the shorter teen’s burnt ear. “Give up, babe. I win again.”
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Mutual Trust (and Hostility)

Zuko briskly unsheathed his broadswords with grace, leaping across the expanse of the sward as Jet didn’t seem to wait until he did so. The current overture at the Palace Garden was far from his first time sparring with the taller teen. The both of them had known to expect an attack the second either had propounded a swordfight, and his boyfriend wasn’t one for pleasantries.

Zuko easily dodged Jet's first few strikes; vaulting upon the rocks near the shore of his pond in an attempt to get high ground, lashing out with the swipes of his _dao_ here and there to throw his bodyguard off balance. Jet was quick to follow, however, and pairs of their weapons clashed; the abrading of steel and emitted grunts being the only sounds at the moment along with the occasional quacks of Zuko’s turtleducks.

The open space of the garden’s pasture granted them enough leeway as they proceeded to fight. Zuko halfway kneeled into an unexpected crouch and swept his leg out in a low circular kick that managed to trance Jet's ankle, eliciting the latter to stagger back. Nonetheless, his boyfriend was too quick for that, allowing himself to fall for brief triumph by the other before rolling away and springing back up. Jet assailed him with one of his hooks in a feint that caught the Zuko off guard, but the latter blocked the strike easily until realizing a bit too late that it had been a trick.

Before the Fire Lord could ready himself for the following incursion, one half of Jet's _shuang gou_ darted out, the curve of its tip locking around the hilt of Zuko's left-hand broadsword. Jet bestowed him with the flash of a smirk and a vicious twist of his forearm, pulling and jerking the blade away from Zuko's hand and casting it aside.

He stepped swiftly between the repudiated _dao_ knife and its owner. Zuko was at an obvious disadvantage; one blade against two. He scowled indignantly, attempting to turn the tide of the fight in his favor and slip by Jet and retrieve his left-hand weapon, but the latter had enough experience with nonbending Fire Nation soldiers to let that occur. He unleashed a series of attacks, managing to drive Zuko back further away from the other broadsword.

The shorter teen blocked frantically, but Jet continued to strike him as he grinned. Zuko tripped, one of Jet’s hooks having managed to catch an ankle even when the former blocked an oncoming swipe of a blade.

Zuko rolled his frame to the side, intending to use his momentum for an advantage in kicking his right-hand blade from a possible snatch by Jet, who was vastly underestimated. He anticipated the maneuver, leaping to the direction of his sachem and pinning him against the virescent turf. Jet dropped his _shuang gou_ in the midst of the snare near an infant turtleduck, gripping Zuko’s wrists instead and spreading his bent knees further with his thighs to emphasize his boyfriend’s detainment.

The Fire Lord bestowed the teen above him with his infamous scowl, wrists flexing against stubborn palms. “Watch it with my turtleducks!” Jet’s half-smile grew into a more perceptible grin. “Oh, they’ll be fine.” He lowered his upper body in order to murmur something near the shorter teen’s burnt ear. “Give up, babe. I win again.”

Jet nipped at the lobe dotingly before proceeding to affront his boyfriend. “ _Ash maker_ ,” he whispered hotly into his ear, heeding the shudder from Zuko that followed before he pecked a series of kisses along his jawline. “Well, you’re getting married to one. Drop the act.” Jet ignored the Fire Lord’s expressed pique and raised his head to meet a pair of mismatched eyes. “Fire Nation _scum_.” Zuko’s glare faded from his countenance as he decided to play along.

“Yeah? Then you just caught one, Freedom Fighter.” He tipped his jaw up so his face could be closer to his bodyguard’s, distantly aware of the visible heat that flushed the unmarred side of his face. “What are you gonna do now?”

Jet abruptly released his clutching hands from Zuko’s wrists and ran his fingers into his hair instead, pushing back serrated bangs as they began to kiss each other with sudden fervor. The shorter teen wrapped his arms around Jet in correspondence, eager palms roaming the nape of his neck to a burly upper back partly enveloped by armor. The pair repeatedly detached their mouths with wet, audible smacks that followed the refastening of their lips. Shared, vehement kisses were soon replaced by a series of open-mouthed ones as Jet dragged his face down his boyfriend’s neck, sucking lightly at his Adam’s apple.

“A-ah!” Zuko panted stridently, his legs hooked around the taller teen’s hips as avid hands tangled their digits into auburn, unruly hair. Jet was about to buck his lower body against his sachem’s in accommodation before the sound of a reprimand riveted the two of them in place.

“Are you two finished?” The Fire Lord released his hands from Jet’s hair and fretfully shoved the latter off of him with both of them, jolting his figure to stand before his sister. “What is it, Azula?” The Princess had her gaze averted away from Zuko, scratching the back of a fingernail with that of her thumb in a casual stance before informing him of bureaucratic matters. “Adjutant Liu thinks you should hutch Crescent Island up for military training,” she explicated, kicking one of Jet’s hooks away with her left foot. “The meeting will start at five.” Jet cast her a reproachful scowl behind his sachem, standing guard as he started to interject. “Isn’t he the douche that ma-”

“Be _quiet_ , provincial vermin!” Azula snapped, and the bodyguard was rather taken aback by her daunting scold, albeit it wasn’t exactly the first time they had chided each other like this. “You went to our _engagement party_ ,” Zuko rebuked her, “and isn’t Kyoshi Island just south of the Earth Kingdom? Ty Lee wouldn’t be too far from an illiberal either.”

Azula brushed off his prompt with a roll of her eyes followed by a swipe of a hand midair, beginning to turn and walk away. “Just tell me how the forum goes and maybe I’ll strike him with lightning more deadly than I did you.”

Jet was about to retort to her open disdain until his boyfriend pulled him by the tunic of his garment, abruptly pressing his lips against the taller teen’s as he balanced himself on his toes to reach his mouth. “Leave it be,” Zuko almost murmured after separating their lips. “I hate it when you two fight.” Jet emitted a sound not too far from a scoff as he grazed his forearms across the small of the Fire Lord’s back.

“I have no idea how you put up with her, Li.” Zuko felt another surge of heat inhabiting his healthy cheek, but whether it was due to the broach of his pet name or how close their bodies were he didn't exactly know, nor he could find it in himself to care. He pecked another kiss upon Jet's lips as he dragged his palms from his bodyguard’s chest to the sides of his jaw. “Well, she isn’t that different from you.” Jet’s face pulled back a few inches from Zuko’s. “Oh _really?"_

The Fire Lord shrugged. “You two aren’t very fond of certain people.” Jet bestowed him with an indignant quirk of an eyebrow before resting the underside of his jaw upon Zuko’s hair. “...Shut up.” The latter reached up to kiss him once more. “Love you too.”


End file.
